The Throw Up-Inator
by relm03
Summary: Doofenschmirtz creates a inator that makes the hall gang, Candace, The Fireside Girls, Stacy, Vanessa sick; and Perry has to do something to stop it.
1. The Throw Up-Inator

**Hi, guys. It's me, relm03 again. I know I have a lot of stories to update , but I'm helping an author with his/hers stories and I can't update as soon as usual. But I can update soon. I decided to start with this idea. It might be a little; you know gross, but it's not to bad . I hope you guys like this story and review it. About the other stories I'll try to update soon; because I have another new story to publish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw up-Inator**

 **Chapter 1: The Throw up-Inator**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished.**

Chapter 1: The Throw up-Inator

It was a beautiful day in Danville.

Phineas and Ferb had just woke up for another day of fun; Candace, was going to bust them; Linda, was going to the grocery store; and Lawrence, was going to work. Everyone had something scheduled for today. On the other side, Perry was planning to take a nap all day, but soon enough his watch beeped. Perry growled and he answered

" Good morning, Agent P " " Dr. Doofenschmirtz, went to the blueprint heaven this morning, and he picked up some new kind of blueprints, so we don't know what he's up to today " " You must go and find out " Monagram ordered

Still in pet-mode, Perry saluted, put on his fedora, and went off to DEI.

***Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated******** ( Jingle)

" Norm, isn't throwing up the most disgusting thing your body has to do? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" I don't know sir I'm a robot; not a human, " Norm replied

" You know, we humans aren't the only ones to- " Doofenschmirtz stopped when he saw Perry.

" Ah, Perry the Platypus, " Doofenschmirtz took a remote control and a net trapped him.

" You're kind of early today, but I'm finished with my inator " " Behold The Throw Up-Inator! " " Yesterday after you leave, I throw up like 3 times, and it was disgusting " " So I created this inator to make people throw up just like I did yesterday, " Doofenschmirtz explained

Doofenschmirtz saw Perry's unimpressed expression on his face.

" I know, I know, it's not something truly evil that'll help me take over the tri-state area, but I'll make people suffer of that stupid sickness I suffered yesterday " " I'm going to zap my brother Roger with this inator so he'll- Doofenschmirtz kept explaining his plan,while Perry took out some little scissors that helped him cut the net off.

" And that's my plan, Perry the- " Doofenschmirtz was interrupted by Perry's puch.

" Hey what do you you're- " " Oh no, no, no,no,no,no , you're not stopping me from shooting a laser from this baby " Doofenschmirtz stated

Perry was about to push the self-destruct button when Doofenschmirtz pushed him away.

He shoot like 4 green laser to Danville, and then Perry pushed the self-destruct button and destroyed the inator.

" CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed

" Well that was a weird fight, " Doofenschmirtz commented

" Hey Norm, I wondered where those laser had gone to, " He wondered

Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were in the backyard.

" Well, Ferb show them, " Phineas ordered

Ferb pulled out some blueprints.

" What is that? " Buford asked

" Is an aquatic Rollercoaster! " " Is a Rollercoaster that includes water " " It'll go through rivers lagoons, anything that has to do with water, " Phineas explained

" Interesting " " Let's get to work! " Isabella said

" Hey, where's Perry? " Buford asked

Perry chattered

" Oh, there you are, Perry ," They all said

" Well that's weird, he usually appears after our inventions disappears, " Phineas said

Candace came out to the backyard.

" Phineas and Ferb! " " What are you doing? " Candace asked

" We're going to make an aquatic Rollercoaster, " Phineas replied

" Uu, you guys are so busted, " Candace stated

Then a green laser hit The Flynn-Fletcher's residence.

" As soon as you're done, I'm calling mom, " Candace stated

" Did anyone notice the giant green laser? " Baljeet asked

" I wasn't going to mention it! " Buford stated

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 1. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS AND THE OTHER STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M HELPING AN AUTHOR WRITE HER/HIS STORIES, SO IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS USUAL.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	2. Phineas!

**I'm back, guys! Here I bring you chapter 2 ! So in the last chapter one of the green lasers hit Phineas's and Ferb's backyard. Which one of them will be the first to be sick? Read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 2: Phineas!**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2: Phineas!

Phineas and the gang had just finished building the aquatic Rollercoaster.

" Alright gang, let's try this baby out! " Phineas stated

Ferb started the engine, and he quickly step on one of the Rollercoaster cars.

The Rollercoaster started going slowly up hill. As they go higher, they can see Danville.

" Cool, " Buford commented

The Rollercoaster stopped at auto space. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and all the other kids that were in the Rollercoaster, put on their oxygen helmets. They can see that the Rollercoaster was now going downhill.

" Thanks goodness I brought my swimming suit, " Buford said

Everyone looked at Buford with an unimpressed expression in their faces. Of course, they all have swimming suits.

The Rollercoaster started going downhill. The kids screamed in terror while Phineas and Ferb laughed. They splash down the ocean and they entered a giant underwater tube. From there, the kids saw many types of fish, sharks, whales, dolphins , and many other sea creatures in there.

" Cool! " " How you managed to build this tube with all those sharks, Ferb? " Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb just shrugged

The Rollercoaster exit the underwater making a eruption. Everyone chereed and applause this. Then the Rollercoaster entered a dark tunnel.

" Oh, yeah! " Baljeet exclaimed

The Rollercoaster went through the Pacific Ocean, Atlantic Ocean and The Carribean Sea.

" Oh look how beautiful is the island of Puerto Rico " Isabella said

" How you know it's beautiful, we're seeing it from faraway? " Buford asked

" It looks beautiful, Buford, " Isabella said

" And look at Jamaica! " Baljeet pointed went they passed Jamaica.

" Fill with chocolate people like you, " Buford said

Baljeet give Buford a big glare.

" Are you racist or something? " Baljeet asked sternly

" No " Buford simply replied

After a few minutes later, the Rollercoaster arrived back to Danville and stopped at Phineas's and Ferb's backyard. Everyone got off.

" That was awesome, Phineas," " Can we do it again? " Irving asked

" Sorry, only one ride per customer, " Phineas replied

As soon as everyone was gone, Buford spoke up.

" All of this rollercoaster thing is making me hungry, " Buford said

" Me too! " " Let's go and have some snaks," Phineas stated, and they all went to the kitchen.

Candace walked outside.

" Mom! " " Is here, the Rollercoaster is still here! " Candace called up to her mother; who had just arrived.

Meanwhile Doofenschmirtz was cleaning some of his old inators.

He was now cleaning an inator called the Disintigrate-Inator, and he accidentally pushed a button that shoot another green laser.

" Opps! " He exclaimed

The green laser hit the rollercoaster; which disintigrate it.

" See mom I told you, " Candace said to her mom with her eyes closed

" Okay, now what am I supposed to be looking at? " Linda asked

Candace opened her eyes and she muttered

" But, but, but,but,but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but... "

" Hi mom " Phineas and the gang came out of the backyard eating snacks.

" Oh, hi kids! " " Did you have fun today? " Linda asked

" Yes, yes we did, " They all answered

" Well enjoy your snacks, kids " " I'm going inside to make dinner, " Linda stated

Candace groaned and went inside.

" Well guys what should we do know? " Phineas asked

" Relax a little, " Isabella replied

" Okay, " Phineas replied, and they all went to sit under the tree.

But later that day, a funny thing happened to Phineas while he and the others were relaxing.

His stomach started to feel weird and he started to have a nauseous feeling.

" Are you okay, Phineas? " Isabella asked

" I need to go to the bathroom " Phineas replied and ran toward the house.

Everyone stared at this.

" It seems like he was in a hurry, " Buford said

Phineas ran towards the bathroom.

Candace was talking with her phone with Jeremy.

" So at what time do we meet tonight? " Candace asked dreamily

" At 7:20pm " " It's that good? " Jeremy asked

" Yes, yes it is, " Candace replied

Then she heard coughing, chocking and moaned noises from the bathroom. It sounded like Phineas.

Candace thought he was doing something bustable.

" Jeremy I have to go " " See ya tonight! " She hang up with Jeremy.

" Alright Phineas Flynn, you are going to- " She stopped when she saw that Phineas was throwing up in the toilet. Every time he had the change to breath he would just cough out more vomit.

" Phineas, what happened to you?! " Candace exclaimed worriedly.

Phineas was throwing up all the breakfast he had ate that morning and the snacks.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT; AND I ALSO HOPE IT WASN'T TOO DISGUSTING. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME.**


	3. Resting!

**I'm back, guys. So in the last chapter Phineas was the first to be sick. What would happen now? Read and find out! This chapter is going to be short, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 3: Resting**

 **Please read and enjoy. Please review after you're finished**

 **Written by: relm03**

Chapter 3: Resting 

Candace pass her hand in Phineas's back, trying to make him comfortable. After a few more minutes, he was done.

" I think I'm done, " He said

Candace released her hand from Phineas's back. Phineas rised his mouth in the sink.

" Phineas what happened? " " I never saw you throw up like that, " " What did you eat? " Candace asked

" The breakfast cereal and an apple for a snack, " Phineas replied

" Okay, you go to your room and I'll tell mom about this! " Candace ordered

" Are you kidding? " " I can't let the gang outside waiting for me," Phineas said

" Phineas, you're sick " " You can't go outside, " Candace stated

" Maybe it was just a bad digestion," Phineas guessed

" It could be, but I don't think this is the case " " You were throwing up violently and that's not normal " " Not even dad can throw up like that " " Please listen to me, go to your room " " I'll tell your friends, " Candace ordered

Phineas nodded and he went to her room.

" Mom, mom, mom! " Candace ran downstairs

Linda sighed thinking that Candace wants to take her to the backyard to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.

" What is it Candace? " She sighed

" Mom, Phineas is sick! " Candace exclaimed

Linda jumped up from her chair.

" What? " " What do you mean Phineas is sick?! " Linda asked

" No, mom really " " I was talking with Jeremy until I heard Phineas throwing up violently in the bathroom, " Candace said

" But why? " " He was fine earlier today, " Linda remarked

" I don't what happened, but you must check on him " " I saw him throwing up violently, and that's not normal is it? " Candace asked

" No, of course not " " I'll go check on him, " Linda stated and she ran upstairs.

Candace went outside to tell the gang.

" And then we all started to the wangle dance and- " Isabella was talking, but she was interrupted by Candace.

" Um, hey guys, " Candace greeted

" Hey, " They all greeted

" Ummm, I just wanted to tell you that Phineas is sick " Candace informed

The gang gasp.

" Sick? " " But he was fine just a minute ago," Isabella asked confused

" Yes, but I found him vomiting just a minute ago, " Candace said

" Poor Phineas " " Can I see him? " Isabella asked

Candace was about to reply when Linda came up behind her.

" Yes, you can see him, but I recommend you to not be too close to him, this could be a contagious virus " Linda warned

" It's okay, we just want to see him, " And the kids ran up stairs .

" Hey Phineas! " Isabella exclaimed and ran up to him.

" Be careful, Isabella " " This could be a virus " Phineas warned

" I don't care I just want to take care of you! " Isabella exclaimed

" Why are you in pajamas? " Buford asked

" Because he's sick, Buford " Baljeet reminded

" Oh please " " I had throw up 5 times at one day and I still go outside and bully nerds, " Buford said and he started to make a hall speech. Everyone groaned. No one notice that Buford's speech was putting Phineas to sleep.

45 MINUTES LATER

" And I also- " Buford was about to continue but Isabella interrupted him.

" ENOUGH! " " Buford, how much time it take for you to recover? " Isabella asked

" 3 weeks, " Buford replied

" Well, that's the consequent of what you did, " Isabella said, " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to-ow, " She said when she said that Phineas was sound asleep.

" Well, at least Phineas didn't have to hear this nonsense, " Baljeet groaned and leave.

Buford followed him.

" Well, we must leave him alone so he can rest, " Ferb suggested

Isabella nodded and they leaved.

2 HOURS LATER

The Flynn-Fletchers and the gang had dinner. After that, Candace went upstairs to get dressed for her date with Jeremy. Get put on a purple dressed with white high heels. She could heard Phineas throw up again from her bedroom.

" Poor Phineas, I hope he gets better soon " Candace wished

She put on some makeup and light purple lipstick.

" There, " She said and she was finished

" CANDACE! " " JEREMY'S HERE! " Linda called from downstairs.

" Coming! " She called

Candace take one more look at the mirror. She was perfect.

When she went downstairs, she started to have a weird feeling in her stomach.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 3 GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BECAUSE THIS ONE WASN'T DISGUSTING! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IT LOOKS LIKE THE NEXT ONE IS CANDACE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	4. Candace!

**I'm back, guys. Here I bring you chapter 4! Wow, I never knew that I could update this much in only one day. This is going to be the last update for today. Tomorrow I'll try to update at least a chapter. Anyway, please enjoy and review! !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw up-Inator**

 **Chapter 4: Candace!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4: Candace!

Candace meet outside with Jeremy. They kissed.

" Wow! " You look beautiful! " Jeremy gasped

Candace smiled

" So wanna go to my house? " I know you already have dinner, but there's no one in my house, and I would like to have dinner with you, " Jeremy said

" Sure, Jeremy " Candace replied dreamily

So, Jeremy took her to his house. Fortunately, Suzy was with their grandmother. That made Candace relieved, although her stomach was starting to bother her.

" Are you okay, Candace? " Jeremy asked

" Yes, yes I'm fine " Candace replied" Ok then, what would you like? " spaghetti or

" Ok then, what would you like? " Spaghetti or Lasagna? " Jeremy asked

" I would like spaghetti " It's more light, " Candace said

Jeremy nodded and he put a spaghetti to cook.

While Jeremy was making Candace the pizza, Candace's stomach hurt more and more.

Finally, Jeremy came up with the spaghetti.

" Alright Candace, it's cooked, " Jeremy stated

Then Jeremy saw that Candace had a sick expression on her face.

" Candace, are you alright? " Jeremy asked

" No, no, Jeremy I'm not alright " I need to go to the bathroom " Where is it? " Candace asked desesperately

" Right around the corner, but why do you want to go ? " What's wrong? " Jeremy asked

" I'm going to- " Before Candace could finish, she ran up to the bathroom. There she cough out all the vomit she had in her stomach; while Jeremy comforted her by passing his hand of her back and helping her put her hair back.

After a few minutes she was done.

" I'm done, " She said

She rinsed her mouth with water, and leave the bathroom.

" Candace, do you want me to take you home? " Jeremy asked

" Yes, yes I do " I'm sorry Jeremy, but I'm not feeling well today, " Candace stated

" Yes, I understand " I'm taking you home " Jeremy stated

After they arrived to the Flynn-Fletcher's Candace went quickly upstairs.

Linda approached Jeremy.

" What happened? " Linda asked

" She threw up in my house " I think she's sick, Mrs. Flynn, " Jeremy replied

" Candace too? " Ferb asked

" It's official, there's a virus here " Linda stated

While Perry was in pet-mode, he was hearing this and he thinks he knows where does this _' virus '_ came from. He quietly leave the house, and he headed towards Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 4 . I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SO PERRY IS TO GET SUSPICIOUS, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NOW? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ALSO, I WANT TO THANK THE AUTHORS GiovanniGo and fuzzyskipper3 for their reviews.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	5. Suspects Buford, and The Fireside Girls

**I'm back, guys. Here I bring you another chapter of The Throw Up-Inator. I hope Candace didn't suffer too much. Oh, who am kidding, she did. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 5: Buford and The Fireside Girls.**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5: Buford and The Fireside Girls 

* Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated, at night * ( Jingle)

Perry kicked down the door waking Doofenschmirtz up.

" Perry the Platypus? " What are you doing here it's 10:00PM " Doofenschmirtz asked sleepily

Perry picked up the blueprints that Doofenschmirtz used to create the Throw Up-Inator.

" Not now, Perry the Platypus, " Doofenschmirtz yawned

Doofenschmirtz was to sleepy to deal with Perry now.

Perry tried to tell him about to build an Anti-Throw Up Inator, but Doofenschmirtz just said:

" Norm, please zapp Perry the Platypus with the Sleep-Inator and trap him, " Doofenschmirtz ordered.

Perry widened and he ran away, but before he could escape, Norm zapped him with a Sleep-Inator which put him to sleep.

" Come on, sleepy head, let's lock and tie you up in this chair ," Norm said while he pick the sleeping Perry.

" Just do your job quietly, Norm, " Doofenschmirtz said and drifted back to sleep.

" Yes, sir " Norm obeyed

THE NEXT DAY.

Phineas and Candace got worst and worst. Ferb was starting to worry about Phineas and Candace, so as Linda and Lawrence.

Thinking that was a virus, Ferb tried to stay away from Phineas and Candace to not get infected. He tried to invent with the gang and relax; so as Isabella.

" Well guys, I need to go to a Fireside Girls convention " Isabella stated

" You can go if you want, Isabella " After all it is your private life " Baljeet remarked

" Yes, yes it is " But I'm telling you because I have to go," Isabella said

She made a phone call.

" Girls, I'm ready " " Are you ready to get the next patch? " Isabella asked

" No,no, we're not, Isabella " I'm sorry but we're unwilling today, " Gretchen stated

" Sick? " Sick of what? " Isabella asked

" Vomiting, " Gretchen replied

" Vomiting?! " " You mean you're, * sigh * , this can't be Phineas and Candace are sick of this too, and now, you're all sick " " This is really strange, " Isabella stated

While she was talking with the Fireside Girls, Buford started to have a nauseous feeling, but no one notice this this.

" What a pity, girls! " I really wanted to get that patch today, " Isabella sighed

" Yes, we too " " Hey, before I hang up, I think what's going to be our next patch after the patch that was supposed to be today, " Gretchen said

" What patch is that? " Isabella asked

" Find the green-laser patch " Yesterday a green laser hit the Fireside headquarters, so we need to find where it came from " I have to go Isabella, I'm going to throw up! " Gretchen moaned and hang up.

" Umm, guys? " Isabella asked

" Yes? "

" Didn't Baljeet said that a green laser hit this house? " Isabella asked

" Yes, yes I did " But why are you asking that? " Baljeet asked

" Because The Fireside Girls said, that a green laser hit The Fireside Girls headquarters and they're sick of vomiting " Maybe is that green laser the cause of all of this, " Isabella concluded

" Now that you mention it, yes, yes it could be, " Ferb concluded

Buford couldn't take it anymore and,

" BLAAAAAAAAAAARFFFF! "

He threw up in Baljeet. Baljeet face and clothes were all covered in vomit.

" Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww! " Isabella and Ferb groaned

" * cough * , sorry! " I couldn't take it anymore " Buford apologized

" If you we're nauseous, THERE-WAS A TRASH CAN IN THERE! " Baljeet yelled furiously.

" Excuse me, guys! " But I need to take a shower, " Baljeet frowned and walked away, annoyed.

" That was disgusting, Buford, " Isabella glared

" What? " I have to cough out the vomit I had in my body, " Buford complained

" Nevermind that, I was saying that we should find out were is this virus coming from " Which is possibly coming from that green laser that I had just talked, " Isabella remarked.

" Yeah, maybe we should, " Buford guessed

Ferb and Isabella still glared at Buford.

" What?! "

* Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated * ( Jingle )

Perry opened his eyes and yawned. For a moment he didn't understood why he was in Doofenschmirtz's Evil Incorporated.

" Ah, Perry the Platypus, you finally woke up! " Doofenschmirtz smirked and Perry just frowned.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

WELL, THIS CHAPTER WASN'T SO GOOD BUT I MADE IT ANYWAY. WHAT IS DOOFENSCHMIRTZ UP TO?, WHO'S THE NEXT ONE TO BE SICK AND WHAT ARE FERB, ISABELLA AND BALJEET GOING TO DO TO FIGURE THIS OUT! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE STAY TUNED

PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITED MY STORY

AND

PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!

REMEMBER THAT!


	6. Trapped, and the new babysitter

**I'm back, guys. Here** **I** **bring** **you** **chapter 6. I'm going to keep updating this story until it's finished. Now, without further due, chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator.**

 **Chapter 6: Trapped, and the new babysitter**

 **Written by: relm03.**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished!**

Chapter 6: Trapped, and the new babysitter

Perry chattered.

" What is all this about? " It's the same thing I ask you, why did you come to bother me in the night? " Doofenshmirtz asked

Perry opened his mouth to chatter, but Doofenshmirtz interrupted him.

" Nevermind " Norm put you to sleep with the Sleep-Inator so I can go back to sleep. " I'm not doing evil today so I am going to leave you here so tomorrow you won't knock down the door or break through the window. " Perry's eyes widened

" Why that expression on your face? " I'm just going to spend time with my daughter, Vanessa. " You'll stay here; bye, Perry The Platypus! " Doofenshmirtz said goodbye and leave.

Perry struggled to get out, but it was useless; he was trapped.

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletchers residence, Isabella, was searching for the Internet information about the virus vomiting, just in case; Ferb was building a device that could track causative of this, and Buford was just standing beside the trash can, in case he needed to threw up.

" Guys, I had checked on the Internet " Vomiting can be caused by a bad digestion or a virus. " Those 2 are the main causatives, there are a lot more but I don't think the other are the causatives of Phineas's, Candace's and The Fireside Girls " Isabella stated

" Hey! " Don't forget about me! " Buford reminded

" Yes and you too, Buford, " Isabella sighed

Then Linda came out.

" Hi, kids you better stay inside because of- " Linda stopped when she saw Buford throwing up in the trashcan.

" You too, Buford? " You must go to your house so you can recover " Linda suggested

" Yes, maybe I should, " Buford sighed and went to his house.

Ferb and Isabella went to Phineas's room while Linda went to Candace's.

" Hi, sweetie, are you okay? " Linda asked sweetly.

" No " I'm worst than ever, " I had thrown up 5 times already and it's awful " Candace replied weakly.

" Your father is trying to get out of work early so he could stay here more time " In the meantime I'll call Stacy to take care of you " Linda stated

" Okay "

Linda marked Stacy's number.

" Hello? " Stacy answered

" Hello, Stacy " It's me, Linda Flynn, " Linda said

" Oh, hi Mrs. Flynn " What can I help you with? " Stacey asked

" I need you to take care of Candace, she's sick of vomiting, " Linda said

" Oh, of course, I'll take care of her " Stacy stated

" Excellent, I can go to the pharmacy then, " Linda smiled

" She's coming? " Candace asked

" Yes, yes she is " Candace honey, if you and Phineas don't get better by tomorrow, I have to take you to the hospital then, " Linda informed

" I don't think I could stand one day day like this " Candace facepalmed

" Me neither, let alone your little brother, " Linda said

Then Stacy entered Candace's room.

" Oh hi, Candace " I can see you're sick, " Stacey said

" Yes, yes she is " Take good care of her, Stacey " Ferb and Isabella are taking care of Phineas, but just in case, please check on him " Linda ordered

" Yes, yes I will! " Stacey stated

And so, Linda leaves

" Candace, you won't believe it, girl " Coltrane invited me to go on a date with him " What do you think? " Stacey asked

" I think that you should shut up for a while, Stacey, " Candace replied annoyedly

" Oh sorry " You do realize this is how you make me feel when you talk to me about Jeremy, " Stacy remarked

" Yes, yes now I understand you, " Candace moaned

" Hey, I'm going downstairs to make myself a sandwich, you want one? " Stacy asked

" You got to be kidding right? " Stacey, can't you see how I am? " Candace asked

" Oh right " I'll be right back, " Stacey stated

She went downstairs while Ferb and Isabella took care of Phineas. Minutes later, she meets with Ferb and Isabella in the hallway.

" Oh hi, Stacey " Whatcha doing? " Isabella greeted

" Oh hi, kids " I was just getting a sandwich for myself " I'm also taking care of Candace, how's Phineas? " Stacy asked

" He's sleeping, " Isabella replied" Oh good " Anyway, I got to get back with Candace " Thanks for taking care of

" Oh good " Anyway, I got to get back with Candace " Thanks for taking care of Phineas " Stacy thank and went back to Candace's room.

" Hey Candace, I'm... " Stacy stopped when she didn't saw Candace.

" Where's Candace? " She wondered out loud.

Then she heard moaning, groaning and coughing noises from Candace's bathroom.

" And there's my answer, " Stacey said

2 minutes later, Candace came out of her bathroom.

"Are you done? " Stacy asked when candace came out.

" Yes, yes I am " Candace replied weakly.

" MMMMM, this grilled cheese sandwich is delicious, " Stacy said pleased

" I love grilled cheese sandwiches, but in this state, I doubt it, " Candace groaned and went back to her bed.

Stacy finished her grilled cheese sandwich. After half an hour, she started to have a weird feeling in her stomach. The same thing was to happening to Ferb and Isabella while they were watching Phineas.

" Huh, well that's weird, my stomach feels funny " Isabella stated

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 6. I KNOW IT IS ONE OF THE BEST, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'M GOING TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **PLEASE SATY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**

 **relm03 is out, peace!**


	7. Ferb, Isabella, and Stacy

**Hi, guys; I'm back! So the next ones to get sick are Stacy, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella. Poor they, they're going to suffer when they get that. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 7: Ferb, Isabella, and Stacy.**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished**

Chapter 7: Ferb, Isabella, and Stacy. 

" So am I " I'm sure it's nothing, " Ferb said

" Yeah, it's not like we got infected by Phineas, " Isabella chuckled

Then they heard a sigh, they turned around to see Phineas waking up.

" Phineas, my little crumb cake, you finally woke up! " Isabella exclaimed

Phineas didn't talk, he just got out of his bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Ferb and Isabella soon heard him coughing and choking out vomit; which made them feel a nauseous feeling.

Meanwhile, Stacy was having the same feeling.

" Candace, I think you infected me. " I'm nauseous, " Stacy said

" Go to the bathroom then, " Candace suggested

Stacey goes immediately to the bathroom, and soon enough, she started to throw up the sandwich.

Candace heard her.

" Poor Stacy, apparently she's the next one, " Candace groaned weakly and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Phineas had just got out of the bathroom.

" Hey Isabella, what did you mean with _' my little crumb cake? '_ " Phineas asked

Ferb ran up to the bathroom.

" Ferb? " Phineas asked confused and tired

" Phineas, is there another bathroom in this house? " Isabella asked

" Well yes, there is a bathroom in the hallway, " Phineas replied

Isabella ran up to the bathroom.

Phineas was still confused by this, but his doubts go away when he heard Ferb throwing up in their bathroom.

" It seems like this vomiting virus is expanding " Me, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Buford? " Who will be next? " Phineas sighed

Meanwhile, Perry was still struggling. Doofenshmirtz entered the penthouse.

" Ah, Perry the platypus; I'm back " I passed a beautiful day with Vanessa " Maybe, it was because I didn't embarrass her again " Anyway, I'm here, tell me what you came for tonight? " Doofenshmirtz asked

Perry chattered

" You? " Oh right, you were showing me the blueprints of The Throw Up-Inator " Say, why do you want me to build it again? " Or you just want me to build the opposite like that time you made me build the opposite of the Boring-Inator and the Dynamic-Inator " No, no, no Perry the platypus, you're not hurting my feelings again, and you know what, I'm leaving you here for the night so you can't break through the window again " Bye, Perry the Platypus, " Doofenshmirtz said goodbye.

" Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrk ( Where are you going? ), " Perry asked

" Oh, I'm going to start making the blueprints for the next Inator; you just wait and sleep here till morning, okay? " Doofenshmirtz replied and leave.

Perry started to get worried. If he doesn't manage to convince Doofenshmirtz soon, the vomiting sickness can be dangerous for the people that had been hit by the 4 green lasers.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 7. LET'S SEE WHO'S THE NEXT ONE TO BE SICK; AND VERY SOON, HOW DOOFENSHMIRTZ REFLECTS OF HIS DECISION. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND I'D LIKE TO THANK THE AUTHOR _' fuzzyskipper3 '_ FOR HER/HIS REVIEW IN THE LAST CHAPTER; YOU'RE SO EXPRESSIVE, _' fuzzyskipper3 '_**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**

 **REMEMBER THAT**

 **Now, relm03 is out, peace!**


	8. Baljeet!

**I'm back, guys! Here's the next chapter of The Throw Up-Inator. In the last chapter, Stacy, Ferb, and Isabella were the next ones to be sick. Who will be sick in the next chapter? Please find out! Just to clear things up, the people that are getting sick were the ones who got hit by the lasers. Once the story keeps going, we'll discover who got hit by the laser.**

 **This chapter is going to be short, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 8: Baljeet**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished.**

Chapter 8: Baljeet. 

Ferb got out of the bathroom, and Isabella entered the room. Phineas was laying down on his bed.

" So, you guys too, huh? " Phineas asked

" Yes," Ferb and Isabella replied

" Guys, this vomiting sickness is really getting out of control; we should build something to stop it, " Phineas stated

" Do you really think we're going to build something in this state? " No Phineas, we can't " However, we can check on the Internet how to avoid it or cure it " I've already checked what are the causatives of the sickness; now, we can check that out, " Isabella suggested

" Yeah, that's a good idea, " Phineas stated

" Why don't we call Baljeet? " He's the only one who's not sick, which means he could check without any complications, " Ferb suggested

" What does vomiting has to do with checking something on the Internet? " Phineas asked

" Phineas, when you're sick you need to rest " Isabella replied

" Yes, and since we're sick of vomiting, we'll be going to the bathroom at any time, " Ferb added.

" Okay, let's call Baljeet then, " Phineas stated

Phineas marked Baljeet's number.

" Hello? " Baljeet answered

" Hi, Baljeet " Are you ok? " Phineas asked

" Oh hi, Phineas " Yes, yes I am fine, why shouldn't I? " Baljeet asked

" Because if you were sick you couldn't help me " Look, I need you to check on the Internet how can we cure an uncontrollable vomiting virus, " Phineas said

" Oh sure, Phineas " But why didn't Isabella or Ferb do it? " Baljeet asked

" Because they're sick too, " Phineas replied

" Wow, everyone's sick? " Including Buford of course, " Baljeet groaned

" Yes, please Baljeet look for that information " I'm too sick and tired to do so, " Phineas plea.

" Oh don't worry, I will, Baljeet stated

" Thanks, Baljeet! " I hope you don't get sick too, " Phineas hoped

" I don't think I will " I have cotton candy half an hour ago, and I don't feel dizzy or nothing, " Baljeet said and hang up.

Phineas collapsed back onto his bed while he waited for Baljeet's message.

Baljeet started searching for cures for the vomiting sickness.

" Baljeet honey! " Can you help me with something here? " Baljeet mother called

" Coming mother! " He called back and went to help his mother.

Meanwhile, Perry chattered to get Doofenshmirtz's attention.

" * groan *, what is it, Perry The Platypus?! " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Krkkrkrkrkrkr ( I need to talk to you about the Throw Up-Inator ), " Perry chattered

" No, no I already told you that I don't want to re-build the Throw Up-Inator. " Neither I want to build the opposite of it, " Doofenshmirtz stat

" KR KR KR ( But ) " Perry chattered

" But nothing! " Why do want me to build the opposite Inator anyway? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr ( Because my owners are sick; due to the fact that one of the green laser beams hit them.)

" Well what do you know " One of my plans worked, " Doofenshmirtz grinned

Perry chattered.

" No, Perry the Platypus, " I'm not going to undo this " I finally make a plan that worked and you're pretending to change it? " Accept your defeat, Perry the Platypus! " Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to keep on working with these blueprints, " Doofenshmirtz stated

Perry kept chattering.

" You're not going to convince me, Perry the Platypus " You can chatter all you want " Doofenshmirtz stated, " Seriously, the only way to convince me is if that laser hit someone beloved to me, "

 _' Someone beloved, huh? ' Perry thought, " If only one of those lasers hit Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz will surrender ' * sigh *, but I don't think so '_

Back at Baljeet's house.

Baljeet had just returned from helping his mother. Baljeet sat on his computer chair, but he was having a really strange pain feeling in his stomach since he went to help his mother.

" Uff, this stomachache is really hard " Baljeet moaned

" Ok, must find information about the fastest cure of vomiting " Baljeet moaned

The more he read the words vomiting or throw up in the Internet, the more nauseous he felt.

" The fastest cure of vomiting is... " Baljeet was paled; he couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards the bathroom, knelt himself onto the toilet and: " BLARRRRFFFFFF "

The spit out all the vomit he had inside his stomach. He moaned, cough, groaned out loud. His neighbor could even hear him.

25 MINUTES LATER.

Tiredly Phineas reached the phone, and he marked Baljeet

" Hello? " Another weak voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

" Baljeet, did you get the information I asked you for? " Phineas asked

" No, no I didn't " Sorry Phineas, but now I'm sick too, " Baljeet said

" What? " Really? " Phineas asked

" Yes, really " Baljeet replied

" What are we going to do now? " Phineas wondered

" I don't know, but you can't count on me, Phineas, " Baljeet said and hang up

" She's sick too, isn't he? " Isabella asked

" Yes, yes he is " Isabella, would you mind if you move over a little? " Phineas asked

" Sure, " Isabella replied and moved

Isabella was laying down on Phineas's bed with Phineas, and Ferb in his. In Candace's room, Stacy was laying down with Candace.

Later that day, Linda returned from the pharmacy. When she saw that the children and teenagers were sick, she called Isabella's and Stacey's parents. They agreed to take them all to the hospital. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stayed in one room; Candace and Stacy stayed in other; Baljeet and Buford stayed in another one; and The Fireside Girls stayed in one room.

" I just can't believe that our kids got that sick, " Linda said to the other mothers that were there.

The doctors just couldn't figure out what was exactly what the kids have.

Meanwhile, still with his chattering, Perry was trying to convince Doof of making an Anti-Throw Up-Inator.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 8. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW AGAIN.**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**

 **relm03 is out, in peace!**


	9. Vanessa!

**I'm back, guys. Here I bring you chapter 9 of The Throw Up-Inator. I was thinking of updating earlier today, but I'm sick and I couldn't. Sorry for not updating yesterday but as said, I was sick.**

 **I want to thank the authors fuzzyskipper3, GiovanniGo, and FanficFan920 for their reviews on this story so far.**

 **In the last chapter, Baljeet got sick, and he and the others got transferred to the hospital, and Doofenshmirtz still doesn't want to build the Anti-Throw up-Inator. What would make him change his mind? Please read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 9: Vanessa!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished**

Chapter 9: Vanessa!

Perry kept chattering and chattering. He was driving Doofenshmirtz crazy.

" What do you want, Perry the Platypus? " Doofenshmirtz asked

"KRRRR " Perry chattered

" You know, I starting to think that I don't understand you " Here's a translator, " Doofenshmirtz put a translator in Perry's mouth.

 _" Please built an Anti-Throw Up-Inator " My owners are sick, and probably their friends too, " Perry asked_

 _" No, no, and no, " Doofenshmirtz stated_

 _" Please? " Perry plea_

" NO! " If you think that with those innocent eyes you are going to convince me, then you're wrong! " Doofenshmirtz stated

Perry sighed in frustration

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Phineas was laying down in his bed.

" Is so bad and frustrating to be in bed, plus, sick, " Phineas stated

" Yes, yes it is, "Ferb stated

" Do you think the doctors could find out what is causing this? " Isabella asked

" I was about to find it on the Internet, but then the sickness came in, " Baljeet said

" Well that's a pity " If you have found what is the causative of this, we'd possibly be better by now, " Buford stated

" I wonder how Candace is doing? "Phineas wondered

Candace was staring at the ceiling while Stacy was throwing up in the bathroom.

Minutes later, she came out.

" You feeling better? " Candace asked

" A little, " Stacy replied

" This is very strange, Stacy " I mean, everyone is getting sick at the same time, " Candace said

" Yes, yes it is " All of this happened after a green laser hit my house, " Stacy said

" Really? " Because a green laser hit my house a few days ago too, " Candace stated

" Do you think these green lasers had to do something about this? " Stacey asked as she laid down on the hospital bed again.

" Yes " But there's not much we can do about it " When strange things like this happen Phineas, Ferb and the entire gang figure a way to stop it " But since they're sick too, I doubt they could do something about it, " Candace said

" Well, the only things we can do is follow the doctors instructions to get better, " Stacey stated

" Yes " Let's just hope we get better soon " Because with all these circumstances I think is going to take a long time; which is something that's not supposed to happen, " Candace hoped

Meanwhile, Vanessa was at her mother's, she was hearing music on her headphones. She ate some burgers earlier with Monty, and now she has a stomachache

" Vanessa honey, do you want dinner? " Charlene asked

" No, no I don't " Sorry mom, but after I came back with Monty, I have a stomachache, " Vanessa replied

Then Vanessa's music on her headphones has stopped, she got a phone call. It was her dad, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She answered

" Hello? " She answered

" Vanessa honey! " It's so good to talk to you, " Doofenshmirtz said

" Oh hi, Dad " So, how's it going? " Vanessa asked

" It's going well " I had just finished making my other inator, " Doofenshmirtz stated

" Well that's great, Dad, " Vanessa stated, putting a hand on her stomach.

" Are you ok? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" I mean, you're voice sound like something's hurting you, " Doofenshmirtz explained

" Oh it's nothing dad " I just having hard stomachache, but everything's alright, " Vanessa replied

" Did you ate something that makes you feel sick? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" I had breakfast, lunch, and some burgers that I had with- " She stopped when she realizes what she was going to say

" With who? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" With Candace, yeah! " Vanessa finished

" You know Candace, right? " Vanessa asked

" Oh yes, she's your orange-haired friend, right? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Yes, that one, " Vanessa stated. Her voice sounded like she had a pain or something.

" Are you sure you're alright? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" No dad, I'm not alright " I have a stomachache and a nauseous feeling, " Vanessa replied

" Wait what?! " Doofenshmirtz exclaimed

" Yes, I'm going to the bathroom, " Vanessa stated and hang up.

" A stomachache and a nauseous feeling? " I hope the green lasers didn't hit Vanessa or Charlene's house! " Doofenshmirtz cried.

Perry smirked.

" Oh no, Perry the Platypus " You're not going convince me, " Doofenshmirtz stated

Vanessa called back.

" Hello? " Doofenshmirtz answered

" Dad, I'm sick of vomiting, " Vanessa stated

Doofenshmirtz took out the phone from his ear for a moment and said:

" Perry, I know what were going to do today, " m

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 9. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I KNOW IT SEEMS A LITTLE RUSH, BUT SINCE I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY I DECIDED TO HURRY A LITTLE.**

 **NOTE: GUYS, I'M GOING TO PUT A POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	10. The Anti-Throw Up-Inator!

**I'm back, guys. Here I bring you a new chapter. So it seems that in the last chapter Doofenshmirtz finally changed his mind, but let's see if it is easy to work with an Anti-Throw Up-Inator.**

 **Note: Today, I'm going to put a poll, guys. Please vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 10: The Anti-Throw Up-Inator**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished.**

Chapter 10: The Anti-Throw Up-Inator 

Doofenshmirtz put his phone back onto his ear.

" So, you're sick huh? " Don't worry, honey " You'll be better in no time' " Doofenshmirtz stated

" How can you assure that? " Vanessa asked

" Um- " Doofenschmirtz didn't know what to say.

" Dad? " Do you have something to do with this? " Vanessa asked in a stern voice

" What, no! " Why you say that? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" Because I know you, " Vanessa replied, " Dad, tell me the truth " Do you have something do you with this? " Does this have something to do with your fights with Perry the Platypus? " Vanessa asked

" Okay you got me, " Doofenschmirtz sighed, " I build an Inator called, The Throw Up-Inator " It makes people vomit, " Doofenschmirtz explained

" And you shoot me with it? " Vanessa asked

" No, no, no! " I'd never do that, " Doofenschmirtz replied, " But I did shoot 4 green lasers to the city, " Doofenschmirtz added.

" Well apparently one of them hit me, dad! " Vanessa cried, " You must build something to cure it, " Vanessa demanded.

" Yes, yes I will, " Doofenschmirtz stated and hang up.

Doofenshmirtz turned around to Perry, who was smirking.

" Okay you win, Perry the Platypus, " Doofenschmirtz sighed, " Let's build an Anti-Throw Up-Inator, " He added in defeat.

Perry smiled and struggled to get free.

" Oh wait " I'll free as long as you don't- " Before Doofenschmirtz could finish his sentence, Perry was free and he punch him.

" You never let me finish my sentences! " Doofenschmirtz exclaimed

Meanwhile, at the hospital, The mothers and fathers were watching out for their kids and teenagers in the hospital.

Linda was watching out for Phineas and Ferb, while Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was watching out for her daughter, and the other mothers for their kids.

The doctor entered the room. Linda ran up towards him.'

" Doctor, do you find out what's wrong with our kids? " Linda asked

" No, no I haven't the only thing I think they have it's a virus, " The doctor replied

" A virus? " For goodness sakes, Doctor! " A virus last at least one week and it's not this hard! " Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro exclaimed

" Well, the other thing that could be is food poisoning, " The doctor stated, " Did they ate something that was poisoned? " The doctor asked

" The only thing they ate is the food we made them, and that food wasn't poisoned, " Linda replied

" I'll make them a blood test, to see if it has something to do with blood, " The doctor said and he leave.

" Hopefully they find what our kids have, otherwise I'll be talking them to another hospital, " Linda stated

The other mother and father that were there nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Doofenschmirtz and Perry had just finished The Anti-Throw Up-Inator.

" And now, BEHOLD THE ANTI-THROW UP-INATOR " Which makes people feel better, " Doofenschmirtz finished his sentence weirdly.

" Ok, let's try this baby out, " Doofenschmirtz stated. He pushed a button and shoot 4 green lasers towards the city.

" Well, that'll do, " Doofenschmirtz said.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, GUYS! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET! YOU THINK IT'S COMING TO AN END BECAUSE PERRY AND DOOFENSCHMIRTZ BUILD THE ANTI-THROW UP-INATOR, BUT NO! SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN THAT IS GOING TO MAKE THE KIDS BETTER, BUT THE ENVIRONMENT, WORST.**

 **SO PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**

 **OH, AND PLEASE GUYS! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL I'M GOING TO MAKE AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER!**


	11. Throw Up Catastrophe

**I'm back, guys. Here's another chapter of The Throw Up-Inator! You think this story is over because Doofenshmirtz had shot the green lasers from The Anti-Throw Up-Inator, but no. Let's see what's going to happen in this chapter that'll make things go wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 11: Throw Up Catastrophe!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished!**

Chapter 11: Throw Up Catastrophe! 

The green laser hit the hospital, Charlene's house, and the last 2 lasers hit the entire city.

" Hey Ferb, I'm feeling much better now! " In fact, I'm in the mood for building! " Phineas exclaimed

" So as I, " Ferb said

" So as us, " Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford added.

" Great! " We're all better! " Phineas exclaimed

" I'm glad you kids are better! " Linda said happy for the children.

" The sickness is over! " Let's tell the doctor! " Isabella exclaimed

Just then, the doctor came in.

" Kids, I think I found what you have " What you have is- " The doctor was interrupted by Phineas.

" Doctor we're fine, we feel so much better now, " Phineas stated

" Wow, really? " Well that was easy to cure, " The doctor said.

" Yes, yes it was, " Phineas said, now jumping in the hospital bed, " Too bad Candace and Stacy are still sick, " Phineas added.

" Don't forget about The Fireside Girls, " Isabella added.

But just then, The Fireside Girls, Candace, and Stacy entered the room.

" Oh, you guys are ok too! " Gretchen exclaimed

" You too, guys? " Cool! " Isabella exclaimed

" Well, I'm glad you guys are ok! " Well, time to go home! Linda stated.

And they all went to their homes. It's like nothing happened, though the doctor, all the mothers, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, and all the rest of Danville, were starting to have a weird feeling in their stomachs; except for the ones that were sick of vomiting before.

" Well, that'll work! " Doofenshmirtz said, " But make sure it worked, I'm calling Vanessa, " Doofenshmirtz stated

Doofenshmirtz marked Vanessa's phone,

" Vanessa, honey! " Doofenshmirtz greeted weirdly first, " Are you better? " He then asked

" Yes, yes I am " So better that I think I'd be able to make an electric party here in my house right now! " Vanessa said energetically

" You mean in Charlene's house? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Yes in my mother's, " Vanessa replied

" Well I'm glad you're better," Doofenshmirtz put at hand on his stomach when it started growling

" Well then, goodbye dad! " Vanessa said goodbye and hang up.

" Bye, Vanessa! " Doofenshmirtz hang up.

" Ufff. I have a little stomachache, but I'm sure it's nothing " Come on, Perry the Platypus, let's give you a muffin, " Doofenshmirtz stated

Meanwhile, at Phineas's.

" Who knew, Ferb? " Who knew that this terrible sickness was just something that'll disappear like that, " Phineas said cheerfully.

Ferb shrugged

" I can't wait for tomorrow! " Is going to be fun, fun, fun, " Phineas exclaimed excitedly... until...

" BLAAAAAAAARFFFFF "

They heard coughing, moaning, and choking from their parents bathroom and the middle bathroom.

" What's going on, Ferb? " He asked his stepbrother who was completely clueless.

Candace dashed into their room.

" PHINEAS AND FERB! " She yelled

" What's wrong, Candace? " Phineas asked

" Phineas and Ferb, you know we just got recovered, right? " She asked

" Yes, yes we do " Why? " Phineas asked

" Because now Mom and Dad are sick of vomiting, " Candace replied

" What?! " You mean we infected them before we got cured? " Phineas asked

" Yes, yes that's what I meant " I need your help to take care of them all day tomorrow, " Candace stated

" All day tomorrow? " But I, we- Phineas slapped his forehead. He hated the fact that tomorrow he couldn't have fun either. But he knows that parents are the most important.

" Alright, Candace, " Phineas replied sighing

" Good! " You guys just invent something to cure it, okay? " Candace ordered

" Ok, Candace, " Phineas and Ferb replied

Candace left the room to accompany her mom and dad.

" This is weird " First we got sick, then we got cured, and then our parents get sick, what's going on? " Phineas wondered

Phineas received a phone call.

" Hello? " Phineas asked

" Hi, Phineas " I just telling you that I'm going to your house so I can help you build something that can cure the vomiting sickness, " Isabella said

" You're sick again? " Phineas asked

" No, my mom is, " Isabella replied

" Really? " My mom's sick too, " Phineas said

" Wow, well we must do something fast, " Isabella stated

" When are you going to arrive? " Phineas asked

Isabella entered Phineas's room: 

" I just did, " Isabella replied

" Let's get to work then, " Phineas stated

But then, Baljeet and Buford entered Phineas's bedroom.

" Phineas, we need your help, " Baljeet stated

" What is it, Baljeet? " Phineas asked

" Our mothers are sick, " Baljeet replied

" Let me guess, of vomiting? " Ferb asked

" Yes, of vomiting, " Baljeet confirmed

" Oh boy, " Isabella sighed

" We must find the way to end with this catastrophe, " Phineas stated

" It's like the pharmazombies again! " Buford said

" Why you'd say that, Buford? " Phineas asked 

" Look out the window, " Buford replied

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet approached the window. Outside, there were people with a huge stomachache, and throwing up. Women, men, kids, animals, and even babies were throwing up.

" This is so disgusting, " Baljeet turned away from the window.

" The only remedy to this is to build something, but I don't think could do it for ourselves, " Phineas said

" No, no we can't " We need The Fireside Girls help " Fireside Girls headquarters is a little far from here, " Isabella said

" But we know where is located, " Baljeet said

" Yeah, and since my parents are sick too it won't be safe for us to build here " Ferb, bring the blueprints and your tools; Isabella, you call The Fireside that we'll be at their headquarters like in 20 minutes; Baljeet, you keep an eye of the vomiting people; and Buford, you just follow our lead, " Phineas ordered

Isabella called The Fireside Girls

" Hello? " Gretchen answered

" Gretchen, we have an emergency, " Isabella stated

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 11! I TOLD YOU THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET, AT LEAST NOT AFTER CHAPTER 10.**

 **SO DOOFENSHMIRTZ BUILD THE ANTI-THROW UP-INATOR THAT MADE THE SICK PEOPLE BETTER, BUT THE OTHER PEOPLE SICK, INCLUDING HIM, AND PERRY. WHAT'S PHINEAS'S PLAN? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL I PUT IN MYN PROFILE**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT, AND TO VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!**


	12. Getting Ready!

**I'm back, guys. Here's another chapter of The Throw Up-Inator! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, please enjoy your this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 12: Getting Ready!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished.**

Chapter 12: Getting Ready!

" Is our leader! " What's wrong, Isabella? " Gretchen asked

" Girls have you notice that everyone is sick of- Before Isabella could finish. Gretchen finished her sentence.

" Of vomiting, yes " Don't worry, we're inside Fireside Girls headquarters so nothing's going to happen, " Gretchen stated

" Girls, I need you keep the vomiting people away from the Fireside Girls headquarters " We don't want you to get infected! " Also, we're going there, " Isabella stated

" You're coming here? " Be careful, Isabella " There's vomit everywhere and the people don't seem to stop throwing up, " Gretchen warned.

" We'll find a way to get there, Gretchen, " Isabella said.

" Hey, isn't it easier to make that cell phone we made to Candace? " Buford asked

" Great idea, Buford! " That way we don't have to build something big! " Phineas grinned.

" Okay, guys " The Fireside Girls are watching the headquarters, " Isabella informed

" Good! " Guys, do you remember that cell phone we build to Candace? " Phineas asked

" Yes " It was a cell phone that whatever place you said it take you there, " Baljeet replied

" Then you know what we're going to do today, right? " Phineas asked

Everyone realized what Phineas had said and they all replied: " Right "

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

" Oh Perry the Platypus, I think that Anti-Throw Up-Inator cured the sick people, but it made us sick, " Doofenshmirtz said laying in bed, " Can you please give me some ginger ale, please? " He asked

Perry chattered

Doofenshmirtz saw that Perry was sick too and that he needed some rest.

" Ok, Perry the Platypus, " Doofenshmirtz said

Perry was about to closed his eyes when his watch beeped.

Monogram appeared on the screen with a sick expression on his face.

" Oh, Agent P, I'm sick, " I think Doofenshmirtz made another Throw Up-Inator " Can you, please go and- He stopped when he saw Perry's face.

" Oh, you're sick too, huh? " Apparently, Doofenshmirtz broke the record this time, " Monogram groaned

" I heard that! " Doofenshmirtz said weakly and annoyed

" Let's see if there is some other agent available, " Monogram said and went off the screen.

" Well Perry the Platypus, welcome to the party, " Doofenshmirtz said

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletchers residence,

" Everything ready, guys? " Phineas asked

" Yes, yes it is, " The gang replied

" Ok then, let's get this started " Isabella, please call Gretchen with the cell phone, " Phineas asked Isabella

" Of course, " Isabella replied

Isabella marked to The Fireside Girls headquarters,

" Hello? " Gretchen answered

" Gretchen, we're on our way " Please, tell the Fireside Girls to keep an eye of the vomiting people; you can tell us which way to go then, " Isabella ordered

" Yes, captain, " Gretchen replied, and hang up

" Okay guys, it's time to go to Fireside Girls Headquarters " I hope we'll be careful enough to not get infected! " Isabella stated

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 12! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEBER THAT!**


	13. Side Effects!

**I'm back, guys. Here I bring you chapter 13! In the last chapter, the gang was about to go to Fireside Girls headquarters and they have to be careful so they don't get infected. But there is one thing that Doofenshmirtz didn't mention in the last chapters about The Anti-Throw Up-Inator! Let's find out! This chapter is going to be short, guys!**

 **Also, guys! I'm going to add some stories to my poll! So please vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 13: Side Effects!**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished**

Chapter 13: Side Effects!

Phineas and the gang walked carefully so they don't stand in any vomit.

" Wow, everyone's home, " Buford noticed

" Of course, everyone's home, Buford! " Or maybe in the hospital, " Baljeet frowned annoyed

" Okay, guys " Fireside Girls headquarters is only a few more roads from here, " Phineas stated

" OH MY GOSH! " ISABELLA EXCLAIMED

The gang stop walking. In front of them was several road all full with vomit.

" Eww " How are we going to get across? " Phineas wondered

" Wait a minute! " I think there's a shortcut to get to Fireside Girls headquarters! " Isabella stated

Isabella walked to the dump.

" The dump? " There are shortcuts in the- Isabella shut Buford's mouth by putting her hand on his mouth.

" There are dogs here! " Isabella whispered

Isabella arrived at the backside of the dump. There was an empty trash can. She opened

" This is a shortcut? " Phineas asked

" Yes, yes it is, " Isabella replied

" Pretty good shortcut! " Besides been a shortcut is a secret shortcut, " Baljeet said

" Thanks, Baljeet " Now let's not waste more time! " Come on, guys! " Isabella stated and jumped to the trash can and the others followed. It was actually an underground slide with the entrance of a trash can!

2 MINUTES LATER

They arrived.

" So I see you took the trash can shortcut entrance, huh? " Was it fun? " Gretchen asked

" Yes, yes it was, " They all replied

" Ok enough blah blah blah, let's do this, " Buford stated

" Do what? " Buford, we all meet here to make a plan, " Phineas remarked

" Oh yeah, we don't have a plan yet! " Buford said embarrassed.

" Ok, so what do you have in mind? " Baljeet asked

" We need to find where did all this start, " Phineas replied

" Let's start the search, " Isabella stated

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ( Jingle)

" Oh, Perry the Platypus! " I should never come up with the idea of building a Throw Up-Inator in the first place, " Doofenshmirtz groaned putting a hand on his stomach.

Perry chattered in agreement

" I'm a little worry though " That Anti-Throw Up-Inator can have side effects " Not only in the people but in the vomit too, " Doofenshmirtz said

Perry just his eyes and dozed off.

Meanwhile, in Danville, all the vomit that was in the floor was accumulating and forming into a big danger for Danville.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY GUYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 13. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	14. Vomit Zombies!

**I'm back with a new chapter, guys! You'll be surprised!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 14: Vomit Zombies!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy, and review after you're finished**

Chapter 14: Vomit Zombies! 

" Okay, guys, " I think I found where did all this come from! " Isabella stated

" What is it, Isabella? " Phineas asked

" Okay, apparently it came from a building that looks like Ferb's head, " Isabella replied

" How's it called? " Baljeet asked

" Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, " Isabella replied

" Hmm, I don't know but I have the feeling that I've been there before, " Phineas stated

" Is this building, Phineas, " Isabella pointed out the window.

" Oh yeah, that's the building where we build the Valtrex sprayer to stop the pharmazombies! " Phineas remembered

" Yes, that one, " Isabella said

" Apparently Vanessa's dad cause catastrophes in Danville, " Ferb said

" Yes, yes he does " But that doesn't matter now, we have to stop this, " Phineas stated

" We found the place where all of this started but we still haven't found the way to stop it! " Isabella remarked

" Yes, you're right! " Look, we need to find the way to cure every person in Danville and build something to clean all the vomit that's out there, " Phineas stated

Phineas explain some more things when Buford noticed something. Outside, he saw a huge zombie and its skin was vomit.

" And after everyone's cured we'll go home because I'm tired, guys, " Phineas stated

" Yeah us too, " Isabella added

" Uh, guys? " Buford said in a sheepish tone.

" Yes, Buford? " Phineas asked in a questioning tone.

" Don't you think we have anything else to do besides all of that? " Buford asked

" No, no we don't, " Why, Buford? " Do you think there's anything else to do? " Isabella asked

" Yes, " Buford replied

" What is it, Buford? " Baljeet asked

" To eliminate the vomit zombies, " Buford replied

" Vomit zombies? " Phineas asked confused

" Just look out the window, " Buford replied

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and The Fireside Girls looked out the window. They saw vomit zombies vomiting through all over the walls, houses, parking areas, buildings of Danville.

" Vomit Zombies! " Phineas exclaimed

" This is all we needed, " Baljeet said worriedly

" I don't understand, how did all that vomit turn into vomit zombies? " Phineas wondered

" I don't know but this is going to be a long night, " Isabella stated

" Yes, yes it will, " Phineas stated

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **OKAY, GUYS HERE'S CHAPTER 14. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER THAT!**


	15. Saving Danville!

**I'm back, guys. The previous chapter a little disgusting, right? Sorry for that but that's what the story is about. Now, without more delays, I bring you chapter 15. The last chapter of this story actually!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it all belongs to Disney.**

 **Cartoon: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Fanfic: The Throw Up-Inator**

 **Chapter 15: Saving Danville!**

 **Written by: relm03**

 **Please enjoy and review after you're finished**

Chapter 15: Saving Danville

After the gang saw the catastrophe outside, they started to look for an antidote. They pass hours on it!

" Guys, it's been hours since the vomit zombies started attacking and we still haven't found an antidote yet, " Phineas remarked

" I found it! " I figure out what's the antidote for this, " Baljeet stated

" What is it, Baljeet? " Phineas asked

" According to my calculations, is serums, " The serum' anesthesia, " Baljeet replied

" Serum? " Everyone asked confused

" But the only place we can find serums is in the hospital, " Phineas stated

" Well we have to find the way to get to the hospital, find a giant supply of serums, plus don't get infected by all the people there, " Baljeet explained

" But how Baljeet? " Isabella asked, " There's vomit all over the city, especially in the hospital, " She remarked

" Phineas, any ideas for an invention that could transport us to the hospital and get us back here? " Baljeet asked

" We still have the cell phones we build for Candace, " Phineas replied

" Perfect " Then I have a plan, " Baljeet stated

" What's that plan, nerd? " Buford asked

" Well The Fireside Girls stay here at the headquarters, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and I go to the hospital and get a giant supply of serums, " Baljeet explained

" Me? " Oh no, I'm staying here, " Buford stated

" Fine, " And when we come back with it, we can turn it into giant serums and spray it all over the city, " Baljeet explained

" Brilliant, Baljeet, " Phineas grinned, " But just one question, " Do you think we can spray it from here? " Phineas asked

" We can spray from that building, " Baljeet replied

" And HOW are we going to get into that building? " Buford asked

" The Fireside Girls can go there while we go for the serums, " Baljeet replied

" But I thought you said-Gretchen was cut by Baljeet

" I know what I said, but I change the plan, "Baljeet finished her sentence.

" Well you heard him, guys, let's get moving, " Phineas stated

The gang had convinced Buford to come with them and they approached the hospital.

" Okay, the hospital is only a few feet away from here, " Phineas stated

Then, they heard a groaning noise. They felt vomit spilling from the air. The gang widened and slowly turned around.

" I think is running time, don't you, guys? " Buford asked

" Yes, yes we do, " They replied, and started to run and screamed.

Then another vomit zombie jumped in front of them.

" Just a few more steps to the hospital, guys, " Phineas stated

Then Isabella had an idea. She slides under the zombies legs. Fortunately, there was water under the zombies legs.

" Come on guys, quick! " Before vomit falls down here! " Isabella exclaimed

The others slide and just after they did, vomit fell.

" That was close! " Baljeet said

" Nevertheless, we still have a job to do, " Phineas stated

The gang headed straight to the hospital.

" Whoa this place is really infected, guys, " Isabella stated

" Who dares to go? " Buford asked, " Because I don't, " He added

" Me neither, " Baljeet stated

" It was your idea, Baljeet " Phineas reminded

"And I'm regretful of it, " Baljeet added

Phineas sighed.

" Then is the 3 of us then, " Phineas sighed

30 MINUTES LATER,

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella came out of the hospital with the serums. Buford and Baljeet were waiting outside for them. They were covered in vomit.

" What happened to you? " Isabella asked

" The vomit zombies throw up on us, " Baljeet replied

" That wouldn't happen if you just go with us, " Ferb said

" Yeah, yeah can we just get out of here? " Buford asked

" Isabella, can you please call The Fireside Girls if they managed to arrive at that building? " Phineas asked

" Yes, of course, " Isabella replied

Isabella marked The Fireside Girls,

" Hello? " Isabella asked

" Isabella don't worry, we arrive and we also a sick pharmacist is sick and we found Perry too, " Ginger replied

" Is he sick? " Isabella asked

" Yes, yes he is, " But don't worry, Gretchen is taking care of him, " Ginger said

" How did Perry get up there? " Isabella asked

" I don't know, maybe is there where he goes every day, " Ginger replied

" Isabella, look out, " Phineas warned

Isabella saw a vomit zombie beside her and she ran faster.

" Okay, just start making blueprints or something, you girls know how to make blueprints, right? " Isabella asked

" Sure, captain, " Ginger replied

After Ginger hangs up, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford entered DEI.

" Well, we arrived! " Isabella huffed

" Where are the Fireside Girls? " Phineas huffed

" In the last floor, " Isabella replied

" In the last FLOOR! " Baljeet exclaimed

" Let's just climb to those stairs, " Ferb sighed

And so they did. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford climb the stairs.

" Whoa, how many stairs do we have to climb? " Buford asked panting

" Just a few more steps until, we get there, " Phineas panted

15 minutes later, they arrived at Doofenshmirtz's floor.

" This is it, Vanessa's dad' floor, " Phineas stated

" Thank goodness, " Buford panted

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford entered the room.

" Perry! " Phineas ran towards the sick platypus.

" Don't touch him! " Gretchen said firmly, " He'll infect you, " She added

" Ok, " Hey, what's that? " Phineas pointed to a pointy device.

" Oh, that? " That's a device we made, to stop this catastrophe, " Gretchen replied

" What is it? " Isabella asked

" Is an anti-vomiting device, " Gretchen replied

" It'll make people stop from vomiting? " Buford asked

" Yes, " We just have to put the serums in the device so the anesthesia can get in there, spray it, and presto, the city will be cure again, " Gretchen explained

" It doesn't have any side effects, right? " Phineas asked

" No, no it doesn't, " Gretchen replied, " Although the bacteria will still be in the environment because this thing will make everyone cured again, but the vomit will still be in the environment, " Gretchen added

" Do you mean you made a device that'll make everyone cured, but it'll leave the vomit where it is? " IN THE FLOOR?! " Isabella screamed

" Yes, " Gretchen replied sheepishly.

" This is a disappointment, Fireside Girls, " Isabella stated, " But we can make a vortex sprayer, " She added

" While you do that, we'll put the serum in the anti-vomiting device, " Gretchen stated

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet went to built a vortex sprayer while some of the Fireside Girls took care of Doofenshmirtz and Perry, and the others put the anesthesia from the serum in the anti-vomiting device.

20 MINUTES LATER,

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were almost finished with the vortex sprayer. The Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet were waiting for them. Suddenly they smelled a familiar smell and heard footsteps.

The Fireside Girls went to the hallway and looked downstairs. They saw vomit zombies climbing the stairs in a zombie motion.

The Fireside Girls ran to Doofenshmirtz's room.

" Are you done with that inator yet? " I want to be cured, " Doofenshmirtz groaned

" Almost done, Vanessa's dad, " Phineas replied

" Guys, are done yet? " Gretchen asked

" Almost done, Gretchen, " Isabella replied

" Why the rush? " Buford asked

" Look, downstairs, " Gretchen pointed

Buford went to the hallway with Baljeet. They look down and saw vomit zombies getting closer

" DINNERBELL, ARE YOU DONE YET? " Buford asked

" Almost, Buford, " Phineas replied

" Why the rush? " Isabella frowned

" There are vomit zombies climbing up here, you have to hurry, guys, " Baljeet replied

" What?! " Phineas and Isabella exclaimed

" Yes, hurry up! " Buford cried

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella hurried with the vortex sprayer. No one noticed that there were more zombies climbing on the other side of the building.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella finished the vortex sprayer.

" Okay, done, " Phineas panted in tiredness

Then they heard growling noises and they smelled the smell of vomit. They turned around to see vomit zombies climbing from the other side of the building.

" Oh really?! " Phineas cried

" And look, they're entering the floor from this side too, " Gretchen exclaimed

Phineas took Perry and turned to Doofenshmirtz.

" Is there some flying device here that'll make us fly towards that water tower? " Phineas asked

" There is that hovercar that Perry the Platypus brought, " Doofenshmirtz replied

" That's too small, " Phineas said

" Oh, then what about that hook and rope? " Doofenshmirtz asked

" Is heavy, but it'll do " Thanks! " Phineas thank

Phineas ran towards the hook.

" Guys, this hook is heaving " It's connected to this rope, is someone strong enough to lift it and throw it to the water tower? " Phineas asked

" Leave that job to me, " Buford stated

Buford groaned and lift the hook to the water tower.

" * huff * there " So what now? " Buford asked

" Climb the rope quickly, and bring the sprayer up there, " Phineas replied

" How are we going to do that? " Gretchen asked

" Simple, this vortex sprayer is much smaller than the last one, Ferb, Isabella, and I will climb that rope with the vortex sprayer " Ferb will carry the vortex sprayer, " Phineas explained

" I will carry the vortex sprayer? " Ferb asked

" Don't worry, you know this one is portable, " Phineas replied

" But this vortex sprayer is much smaller than the last one we made " Isabella stated, " Are you sure it'll spray all the city? " Isabella asked

" Of course, it'll spray all the city, but the water is only going to be used to clean the vomit, the antidote is the serum, " Phineas replied, " The anti-vomiting device is powerful enough to zap the hall city with anesthesia from here, right? " Phineas asked Gretchen

" Yes, yes it is, " Gretchen replied

" Perfect, " Phineas grinned. But his grin fell when the vomit zombies started to enter Doofenshmirtz's penthouse.

" Time to go, guys, " Phineas stated and he, Ferb and Isabella jumped to the rope and started to climb quickly.

" We have to take care of Perry too, huh? " Adyson groaned

" Adyson, you take care of Perry while we shoot these zombies, " Ginger ordered while shooting the zombies

" Isn't the anesthesia from the serum for zapping the city for it? " Adyson asked

" Yes, yes it is " But we have to get rid of the zombies first, " Ginger replied

The Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet soon got rid of the zombies, but there were more on the way. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella ran to the top of the water tower with the vortex sprayer.

Isabella received a call from Ginger.

" Isabella we defeated all the vomit zombies, but there are more approaching and we're going to run out of anesthesia if you don't tell me when I should zap the city with the anti-vomiting device! " Ginger stated

" Very soon, Ginger, " Isabella replied, " Phineas and Ferb, it's everything set up to spray the city? " Isabella asked the 2 step-brothers.

" Yes, tell ginger when I count to 3, " Phineas replied

Isabella put the cell phone in speaker.

" Ginger, once Phineas count to 3, you'll zapped the city, " Isabella stated

" Alright! " Ginger replied

" 1, 2, AHHHHHHHH! " Phineas suddenly stopped counting and started screaming. ,

Isabella and Ferb turned around to see 3 giant zombies in both sides.

" Is everything okay, Isabella? " Ginger asked

" Darn it, just when we were about to zapped the city! " Isabella groaned

" Let's do it before, oh.. " Phineas groaned when vomit fell on him.

Isabella had an idea. The vortex sprayer was little but powerful. She took it and spray the vomit zombies and she eliminated them.

" ISABELLA, THE VOMIT ZOMBIES ARE GETTING CLOSER! " Ginger yelled

Isabella sprays water to Phineas to clean him. Once Phineas was clean.

" Okay, " 1, 2, 3, NOW! " Phineas yelled

Phineas pushed the button. Then Ginger pushed the button on the anti-vomiting device. A vomit zombie was about to touch her with its vomit hands but before that happen, the anti-vomiting device and the vortex sprayers spray anesthesia and water throughout all Danville.

2 minutes later, the anti-vomiting device and the vortex sprayer stopped spraying water and anesthesia. The water cleaned all the vomit that the vomit zombies thrown up. The vomit zombies were gone, and the people that were sick were cured but asleep because of the anesthesia. Even Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa fall asleep with the anesthesia.

The only people awake were the kids, Doofenshmirtz, and Perry.

" Woohoo, I feel much better now, " Doofenshmirtz cheered happily, " What about a fight, Perry the Platypus? " Doofenshmirtz asked, " Perry the platypus? " He asked again. But Perry was no were to be seen.

Perry was beside him, but Doofenshmirtz didn't know because Perry was in pet mode.

" You want a fight with Perry? " He doesn't do much, " Ginger said

" No, not that platypus, I want a fight with Perry The Platypus, " Doofenshmirtz said

" This is Perry, " Ginger remarked

" No, he isn't, Perry has a fedora, " Doofenshmirtz frowned

The Fireside Girls just raised their eyebrows when they watch Doofenshmirtz looking for Perry.

Ginger received a call from Isabella.

" Good job, Fireside Girls, " Apparently the plan worked out pretty well, " Isabella congratulated

" Thanks, Isabella, " Yes, it did work because Dr. D is cured and Perry too, " Ginger stated

" Thanks, girls you can go home now, " Isabella said

" Call me if there is a Fireside Girl convention today, ok? " Ginger ordered and hang up.

" Well, we finally did it, " Isabella sigh

" Yes, yes we did " Whoa I can't we survive another catastrophe like this, " Phineas said

" Yeah, and this one was more gross and dangerous than the last one, " Isabella stated

" Yeah, " Phineas stifled a yawn, " *yawn* I guess I'm going to bed now, " Phineas stated tired and sleepily.

Perry chattered

" Oh, there you are, Perry, " Phineas said

The sun started rising up

" Since it's morning and I didn't get any sleep last night, I'm off to bed, " Bye, guys, " Isabella yawned and leave

" Bye, Isabella, " Phineas yawned

" Well Ferb and Perry, time to go home, " Phineas stated

The hall gang and the Fireside Girls went home to sleep. All of the citizens of Danville woke up later that day and returned to their normal life. Doofenshmirtz and Perry had their daily fight later that day, Phineas, Ferb, and the hall gang woke up late that day, but they still seize the day. And from now on, Doofenshmirtz promised to himself that he won't make another disgusting inator like that ever again.

 **THE TOTAL END!**

 **WELL GUYS, HERE'S THE END OF THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS GROSS. I THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS GOING TO TAKE ME MORE TIME TO FINISH BUT NO, I'M FINISH. THE CROSSOVER ' The First Day Of Summer ( 1 year later ) ' WILL BE POST IN JUNE WHEN SUMMER BEGINS OF COURSE! I'M WORKING ON A NEW STORY CALLED ' I'M BACK! ' A PHINBELLA STORY. THAT ONE WILL BE POST BEFORE ' The First Day Of Summer ( 1 year later ) ' I KNOW THAT ONE WASN'T IN THE POLL, BUT I DECIDED TO POST IT BEFORE ' The First Day Of Summer ( 1year later ) ' WAIT FOR IT VERY SOON, GUYS! I HOPE I RECEIVE REVIEWS IN THIS LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE THE REVIEWS ARE POSITIVE!**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED!**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE MY STORY!**

 **AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
